DIARY
by vahly
Summary: È passato così tanto tempo da quella volta…E tutto quello che posso fare è pensare a te…E tutto quello che posso fare è ripetere mentalmente il tuo nome…Di più non mi è concesso, Tom. Accenni a GinnyTom, anche se non hanno una relazione.


**So much, too much  
**

_Note dell'autrice:_ è la prima storia Harry/Draco che ho pubblicato... è un po' triste, spero che vi piaccia!  
_DISCLAIMER. _I protagonisti non mi appartengono: sono di J.K.Rowling e di tutti gli aventi diritto. Io non ci guadagno nulla... questa storia contiene accenni all'omosessualità maschile. Se la cosa vi turba, non leggete.

* * *

****

**  
SO MUCH, TOO MUCH**

Era parecchio tempo, oramai, che mi ero accorto di amarti.

Eppure ancora non riuscivo a crederci… Con tante persone, perché proprio tu? Perché proprio tu, Draco?

Sapevo benissimo che non avrei mai avuto alcuna chance, senza contare che eri un ragazzo oltre che il mio nemico ufficiale (dopo Voldemort) e, se si fosse saputo, tutta Hogwarts avrebbe riso di me. Dei miei sentimenti.

Dicevi sempre che io mi credevo chissà chi, che io ero sempre quello perfettino, amato da tutti, sempre pronto a fare l'eroe… Ma tu non sapevi cosa provavo… no, tu non sai come ci si sente dentro quando per tutti sei "il bambino sopravvissuto", una specie di trofeo di guerra pronto da esibire prima ancora che un essere umano. Tu non lo sai. Ed hai sempre continuato con quel tuo stupido atteggiamento da ragazzino viziato che poi non eri, lo sapevo benissimo, o forse sì e mi illudevo soltanto, ma sai… io ti amavo anche per quello, per la tua sicurezza, la tua fierezza… sembrerò uno stupido ma non mi importava molto che tu mi prendessi in giro… mi bastava che continuassi a parlare con me…

E ti sembrerò uno sciocco per questo, ma ero felice persino di poterti avere come rivale nelle partite di quidditch, di scontrarmi con te nei corridoi, di essre messo in punizione assieme a te…

Ti ricordi il primo anno, quando ci hanno mandati assieme nella foresta proibita? Bè, tu non lo sapevi, ma era la tua presenza a darmi coraggio.

Ancora non me ne ero accorto, ma probabilmente già allora ero innamorato di te.

Che stupido…

Sai, la prima cosa che mi ha colpito di te è l'aspetto fisico. Già da quando ci siamo conosciuti, nonostante i capelli coperti di gel e quell'aria da bulletto (lo ammetto, ti avrei preso a schiaffi) figlio di papà, intuii che saresti diventato un ragazzo bellissimo. E così è stato.

E capisco tutte quelle ragazzine che ti ronzano intorno, perché credo che sia umanamente impossibile non sentirsi attratti da te, anche quando fai lo stronzo, anche quando ti comporti da quello stupido serpeverde che non sei, ma che vuoi mostrare agli altri.

Non so cosa mi abbia spinto a farlo, quella sera, so solo che ci siamo trovati da soli…

Ed io non ho resistito…

E ti ho baciato.

Sì, ti ho baciato.

Te lo ricordi, vero? Le mie labbra sulle tue, che all'inizio sembravano ricambiare, ma che poi mi hanno respinto violentemente.

"Sei impazzito?"

Quella frase… quell'espressione di disgusto sul tuo volto, mentre ti passavi una mano sulla bocca…

"Sei impazzito?"

"Sì… probabilmente sì… ma vedi, Malfoy, non ce la facevo più a tenermi tutto dentro… perché io… io ti amo."

Forse avrei fatto meglio a tacere per sempre i miei sentimenti, perché avrei sofferto meno che vedendo quella risata maligna dipingersi sul tuo volto

"Sì, decisamente sei impazzito, Potty… come può anche esserti solo passato per l'anticamera del cervello, che io provassi qualcosa per te?"

Già… avrei fatto meglio a tacere…

"Non ci ho mai sperato, so benissimo che mi odi… volevo solo che tu lo sapessi… tutto qui"

Tutto qui?

Lo pensavo davvero? Davvero volevo solo che sapesse? Davvero non avevo mai sperato, pregato che mi ricambiasse, anche in minima parte?

"Ora lo so. Cosa intendi fare?"

"Come?"

Che cosa voleva dire? Non riuscivo a capire… non riuscivo…

"Bè, Potty, mi pare chiaro che le cose non potranno più essere come prima… non da parte tua, almeno. Insomma, del tipo io ti prendo per culo, tu rispondi, io ribatto e così via. E poi sei talmente patetico che non mi ispiri più neanche in quel senso… ci vediamo."

Te ne andasti, lasciandomi solo con le mie lacrime, che scendevano calde e amare.

Sapevo che mi avresti respinto, ma non avrei mai immaginato di provare tanta sofferenza…

Non lo avrei mai immaginato…

Da quel giorno mi ignorasti totalmente. Ogni tanto ti scappava qualche battutina, in memoria dei vecchi tempi, ma nulla di più. Nulla.

E pensare che a me bastava sentire la tua voce, anche se carica di odio…

Mi bastava la tua voce…

Ed ora non avevo neanche quella…

Avevo rovinato tutto…

Tutto…

Probabilmente lo facevi per una sorta di rispetto, forse in cuore tu sapevi che cosa voleva dire essere odiati da chi si ama…

Ma io non volevo la tua indifferenza…

Tutto ma non la tua indifferenza…

Che, oramai, lo sapevo, sarebbe durata per sempre…

Fine


End file.
